Forced Marrage! Rockman and the Kidnapping Finacee
by DarkPika-Sama
Summary: Under going rewrite due to the new year so I'm tweaking the plot a bit. Not to mention,I've been having writer's block as of late.Summary and story inside. Please read and review!
1. The missing and the worried

Forced Marriage! Rockman and the Kidnapping Fiancée

By darkpikagirl

Author Notes: This will be hopefully be my first ever completed you like it, I'll keep : this is a yaoi which means boyxboy so if you're not a fan, please turn back now. Also, flames will be used as a heat source for the poor, the homeless and the less fortunate, so if you don't like then don't bitch.

Disclaimer: I'm only going to say this once so listen up and get it through thick skulls; I don't own except for the characters that I made. Those who use them in any shape or form without my say will be beaten up by my mom. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED! (Trust me, if you have a mom who beat up many people when she was young coming to kick your ass, you will learn not to steal others' work.) With that said, enjoy!

Chapter 1: The missing and the worried

"…In other news, the number of missing women rise as the case of the Kidnapping Fiancée continues. The perp works like this: he comes out of nowhere and proposes to his female victim. Even if you refuse, he takes you anyway. This guy is pretty bold, too. He pulled this stunt in broad daylight AND in public! Ladies, I would suggest you stay inside your homes until this blows over and for the brave and bold, stick in groups. More news about this case and other things after this break."

---

Rockman looked at the names of the missing. No one familiar was added on the list, that's good. Ever since this started, he worried night and day about his friends and family except for one person he knew very well.

"Saito-dono."

Rock turned around to see his guardian spirit friend, Sakura. She was the first ghost that was visible to the naked eye, that can travel to any place she felt like without restriction and that didn't scare Rock at first sight. She wore her hakama like always, her sword Muramasa tied to her sash. She didn't have most of her armor on except for her elbow and knee and she wasn't wearing her helmet. Her hair was in its usual ponytail with the sakura blossom clip and her sapphire rose earrings were on. She was a person of little emotion with a sad story about her mysterious past, but in respect of her well being, no one asked about it. All they knew was that her presence was the cause of a sakura tree at the family shrine to preserve its blossoms and at the anniversary of her death, its petals change into a blood-red color. That was the day that she met Rock and his friends.

---

_She was sitting in front of said tree, crying her tears of blood when she felt a tap on her shoulder. She looked up to see a young and oddly dressed child in blue standing next to her. His emerald eyes held concern, sympathy and a bit of fear but his soul was pure, innocent and chaste, if was as if he was an angel sent from Heaven to ease her pain and let her finally rest in peace. Too bad it was never to be for as long as her soul was bound to the sakura tree that became her resting place and her beloved sword Muramasa was missing, she'll never be at peace. She was doomed to walk the earth, in sorrow, for all eternity. She cried even harder, the pain her heart building a wall of stone, each brick representing the anguish she was suffering. Finally, she gathered herself and spoke to the boy._

"_What business do you have with me, boy? Why are here speaking to a spirit such as me? I have nothing to say to anyone about anything so you are wasting your time. Please save yourself the shame and take your leave now or I will curse you. I would to haunt and weep in peace, thank you."_

_The boy was still there. Sakura was getting annoyed with his presence. Most of people she seen so far heeded her words and ran in fear, but he wouldn't budge an inch. Was he that desperate to talk to her?_

"_Look, chibi. I'm getting a little ticked off with you, so state your business and get the hell out of my sight."_

_The boy picked up something and gave it to her. It was a package of some sort, wrapped in a white cloth and it tied with rope. She looked at it and the boy with a distrustful look on her face. If this was a jest of some sort, she will kill him with a curse without mercy or regret. She opened the package and nearly fainted with joy. Her sword Muramasa, feared to be lost forever, was once again in her arms. She could hardly believe her eyes. She turned to the boy and smiled at him._

"_Who are you? Where did you find this?"_

"_My friend had it and my name is Rockman."_

_Rockman? Isn't that the name of the grand miko's grandson that had died and became a navi? The one she had sworn to protect? That boy was him?_

"_Ano?"_

"_Nani?"_

"_Your name wouldn't happen to be Hikari Saito?"_

"_Hai! How did you know?!"_

_Boy, did she have some apologizing to do…_

To be continued…

So, was it great? Did it suck? Are you confused? Good. Please, leave a review; it'll make a nice Christmas present. Oh, make sure that you read my first ever completed Naruto fanfic. It's an angst. It kinda sucks because I'm not a angsty person unless something bad happens.


	2. Author's Note:Being with my family

Hi,people! Look, I know it's already Christmas,but I'm still following the storyline. The only thing I will change is the ending which is really good. You see it's like this-

Sakura:(_whacks me over the head and knocks me out_) Don't spoil it!

Sakuya:O.O You knocked her out! Now what are we going to do?

Nat:( _appears out of nowhere_) Um... why is my sister knocked out?

Sakura:Who's that?

Sakuya: That's the writer's older sister.

Sakura:O.O Kuso! Ano...

Nat: Who did this?

Sakura:(_looks around and runs_) AHHHH!

Nat: Get back here!

Sakuya:People,due to spending time with her family,DarkPika-san will be on haitus for a few days. However, she will try to upload as many chapters of "Forced Marrage!" as she can. Please be easy on her and review.

Itai...what happened? What did I miss?

Sakuya: Your sister and my sister are having a fight. (_points to the two of them in fighting stances_)

Holy-! We gotta stop those two! Well, people,have a Merry Christmas,a Happy New Year,don't drink and drive and go crazy!

Sakuya:Ja ne!


	3. Encounter with the Kidnapper

Hello, people! I'm back and this time, I'm tweaking the story since a lot of time has passed. I can't really stick to the Chirstmas theme so I'm screwing the rules and just going with the times! The plot's going to stay the same, so don't worry! Now, on with the fic!

Chapter Summary: When summer began, so did the worldwide mysterious kidnappings of girls. A concerned Rockman looks at the names of the kidnapped ladies for any signs for family or friends among them, then we are introduced to Sakura, the only actual human ghost that lives in the human and cyber world. We find out how Sakura's life changed for the better and later on, things heat up for everyone when the kidnapper makes himself known along with a mystrious girl!

Chapter warning: Let's see...the flashback continues and there's going to be angst. Other than that, nothing much to warn about except for the usual(see Fanfic warning).

Fanfic Warning: This is a yaoi meaning boyxboy. Also, there's going to be some swearing, randomness and some use of alcohol. Don't like, don't bitch and don't comment about it. Please leave if that's the case.

Disclaimer: Go back to the first chapter and read it because I think I've already made it clear the first time!

Chapter Two: Encounter with the Kidnapper

---

_Sakura drummed the table with her fingers, her head resting in her palm and a bump on there as she took a sip of her green tea sake as she listened to Oba-sama rant/lecture her to repeated death about her behavior. As predicted, Grandmother Miko-sama was not happy with her behavior, but how the HELL was she supposed to know that he was her late grandson reborn!? She was a depressed spirit, goddamn it! She doesn't know everyone in this day and age!_

"_Grandmama, did you have to hit her? She didn't know who I was."_

"_Hai, but she knew better and she knows this as well as I do!"_

_Sakura sighed; she was never going to hear the end of it unless she got out of there now. She got up and started to head towards the door._

"_Sakura, where are you going?"_

"_Out."_

"_I'm not finished with you yet, you horrible sprit!"_

"_Grandmama, enough! She already apologized to me and you've been nagging up a your blood pressure!"_

_Sakura took this moment to take her leave. She really needed her space right now._

_------_

_Meanwhile, Sakuya was walking back from the training grounds with Megan when she saw Sakura leaving the shrine with a sprint with Sensei chasing her with 5 sutras in each hand and Saito-kun not far behind, trying to stop his grandmother. Sarah, who happened to stoll by for a visit, also gave chase._

_"Come back here, you horrid spirit child!"_

_"Over my petal-covered grave, you crazy old woman!"_

_"Sakura! Grandmama! Please!"_

_"Grandmother! Please calm down! Remember your blood pressure!"_

_Sakuya nearly dropped her bow and arrows at the sound of Sakura being called._

_"Saku...ra? Sakura...onee-chan?"_

_Sakuya followed suit after the group of three. Megan didn't move to stop her nor said anything againist it. Rhythm wanted to question her about it, but as soon as she saw her little sister's face etched in seriousness, she dropped the thought. If Megan thought she made the right choice, she wasn't going to question her judgement._

_------_

_Sakura hid herself in the treetops of her gravesite. She managed to lose her crazy old Sensei after Saito-kun along with Sarah-chan calmed her down and reminded her(again)about her blood pressure. She waited until she was sure that she was alone, then she climbed down the tree. She sat down between the big roots and rested her head on the tree trunk. The poor spirit was so tired, she did not see nor sense Sakuya's presence until..._

_"Excuse me..."_

_...she sat down right next her and tapped her shoulder. Sakura was scared out of her wits._

_"Gah!"_

_Sakura pulled out Muramasa to defend herself while Sakuya on reflex took out her bow and arrows. Both sisters stared at each other for a few awkward mintues before putting down their weapons down and calmed down. After gathering her wits, Sakuya started again._

_"So, you're the imfamous Sakura of the Osaka/Hikari shrine. Nice to meet you."_

_"Does fame matter anymore after losing so much? I lost my life, my sword and my family that day. My life is in total ruin. What is your name again?"_

_Sakuya dodged that question with one of her own. __"What was your family like?"_

_Sakura paused. No one have asked her that question before for it was a very personal one to ask. _

_"I loved my family."_

_Sakuya smiled and nodded her head in agreement. Sakura kept going with her story, tears of blood starting to show and fall as her sadness showed once again._

_"I had a little sister. She was one of my most treasured people that Kami-sama ever blessed me and this earth with. I loved her with all my heart. She was the reason why I died, not that I blame her for my death. You see, the demon that posessed me during the attack that the shrine was about to kill my family starting with her. I couldn't let her die so....I forced control back into my body and stabbed myself, pinning the demon and myself to the tree that is my grave. After that day, my parents died and my sister was gone. I don't know whether she's still alive or not."_

_Sakuya started crying along with her big sister. So she really didn't blame her for her death._

_"What was her name?" she asked, voice cracking._

_"Her name...was....Sakuya. Osaka Sakuya."_

_"Really? Beacause that's my name."_

_Sakura stopped and stared at the girl beside her. The hair, the eyes, the weapon....it was exactly like..._

_"SAKUYA!"_

_Sakura pulled her little sister in tight embrace and sobbed on her shoulder. (A/N: Is anyone else crying? I sure am and I'm the author! T_T)_

_Megan watched the whole scene with her own tears of joy running down and a smile on her face. She turned back to the shrine, leaving to break the news to her family and give the sister time to themselves._

_----_

_(A/N: The flashback's done. Here's the reason why I added it so early in the story. You guys are going to see a lot of the sisters and some others later on and I didn't want to add random people without an small explanation. If it's bothering you, please say so and I'll write it at a later time. Anyway, back to the story!)_

_----_

Suddenly, an alarm tore through the air, startling Sakura and Rock out of their conversation. They saw Rhapsody running down the hall shouting, "He's here! The kiddnapper's here!". The next following scene was CHAOS, believe me when I say this. The female population of the buliding started flocking towards every possible hiding place to hide from this guy while the male population started towards every exit wanting to kick his ass and get his girlfriend, sister, mother, etc., back home. It was like 9/11(A/N: Sorry to bring up bad memories but ironically, this was the first image that popped into mind) only without the collapsing buildings, there were no airplanes, there were navis instead of humans, and there were no casualities (yet). Rock and Sakura got knocked around the crowd, trying to get to Rhapsody and get out of here, which was VERY hard to do when you're being pushed, knocked down and nearly ran over constantly. It was like that until...

"EVERYONE! PEOPLE, PLEASE CALM THE HELL DOWN!"

...A human girl yelled out to the crowd, stopping people in their tracks. She looked fifteen years of age, with brown eyes and skin. She had long black hair tied up in a ponytail and was wearing glasses along with a blue sleeveless shirt and jeans to match. The only thing that was abnormal about her was her ears, instead of navi or human ears, there were tall, yellow ears with black tips. She had a purse slung on her shoulder and was holding a manga and some shopping bags in her hand.

"Now, that I got everyone's sanity and attention...Ladies, let the men though so they can get outside faster. Gentlemen, please watch your step as you go so you don't knock anyone down on your way out."

Apparently, everyone did as she said and it worked! Rock, Sakura and Rhaspody couldn't believe it! The girl turned and walked towards the exit. They called out to her, but it was too late, she was gone.

"Who was that chick, Sakura-onee-chan?"

"I have no idea, Rhaps-dono."

"Me neither."

The group shrugged their shoulders and ran outside, not knowing that the chaos would insue later on after.

----

(A/N: I was thinking of ending it here, but I guess I can go on bit more. Besides, after all the time that passed with making this, I have some HUGE making up to do here. There's not much of a fight/confrontation scene here and I never really wrote one before so if it sucks...please don't mention it to me. I already know. On with the fic!)

----

When the trio got outside, the netsaviors were already there and fighting the culprit but the guy(who was cloaked head to boot)looked unfased and unscathed by the onslaught of attacks. Finally, the dude looked like had enough with being attacked and blasted the whole group back. He caught sign of the newcomers and smiled when he saw Rock among them. He charged towards them, knocking Rhapsody and Sakura back before either of them could pull out their weapons. He stood in front of Rock, snaking an arm around his waist and a hand around his wrist. He dipped him, as though they were doing the tango.

"So you're the famous Rockman, I presume. You look as beautiful and innocent as they say. I supposed you are working on this case?"

Rock blushed at his words and tried to glare at his enemy, but only proved his flattering words correct.

"Hai, I am working on your case. Why? Are you coming for my friends and family next?"

The culprit chuckled at his catch's answer. He was feisty, too!

"No, my next target is none other than...you, my sweet."

Rock gasped in shock and started to struggle as the culprit started to explain his plan. (A/N: Stupid move, I know but there's a reason for which will revealed later on in the story.)

"You see, all those girls I kidnapped was simply to get your attention and for my army. I knew that if something big were to happen in the net, you would also get involved. I have been watching you, my chibi tenshi. You live such a happy and life, doing things of others without asking for anything in return. You protect and fight for justice, your heart never tainted by the harsh realities of our society. Tell me, do you have someone you love? Not the family or friend love, I mean the love that your mama and papa have for each other? If not, let me be that person, my blueberry. Please love me."

At his words, Rock fell into a trance and looked his enemy. He tilted his head up as if to kiss him.

"Boku wa..."

Suddenly, Blues', Sakura's, Rhapsody's and Rhythm's Sonicbooms, which was aimed at either the culpit's head, neck, wrists or _manly parts_ broke the trace and the two apart. Said navis were running towards Rock to protect him and in a few of their cases, to kill/castarate the guy who had the nerve to touch him like he did.

"You scum! Keep away from Rock-dono!"

"Teme! I dare you to lay a hand on my cousin! You shota/lolita loving hentai creep!"

"You come near _MY _cousin again, you son of bitch and I will castarte you!"

"Next time we meet, your ass is MINE and is as good as DEAD!"

The culprit pixelated out, leaving the group with these parting words: "See you at the wedding."

-----

A/N: Finally, after many weeks of thinking and typing, here's chapter two. Anyone guess who the mystery girl is yet? If not, reread the chapter! Also, I need help with the name for the culprit(at this rate, I might settle for his name to be Culprit!) and if anyone want to voluntter for drawing fan-art or making a full-blown comic, doujinshi or anime for this fanfic, I'm all ears! Just drop a comment and we'll talk!


	4. Thoughts, Feelings and a Meeting

Hello, people! Here's the long-awaited chapter three of Forced Marriage but before we begin, I want make a dedication/shout out to a few of my friends on DA as well as here.

Annamay: Congrats again on the good news about your cousin and your moving out! ^_^

AntiSacrement, as promised, for guessing who the couple in my new pic is, you get a chapter in your honor! ^_^

You too, Zeto-Kun. Also, I wanted to do something as thanks for letting me use your bases for my pics! Thanks again! ^_^

Also, a big shout out to The Hero Without A Sword! Thanks for reviewing and favoriting! ^_^

And to everyone else on I know on DA and here on as well, thank you for looking/reading, faving and commenting on my art and fanfics. I really appreciate it! ^_^

Anyway, school started for me last Monday, so like everyone else, I'm going to be busy with high-school life again only this time as a sophomore and with a 7-period schedule. 7 class periods=shorter time. Shorter time= HELL(ISH)! I'll be working on chapters during the week and uploading the finished chapters on the weekends so that way, we won't have a repeat of me forgetting the plot of the story and taking my sweet time on trying to remember what the hell it is(It took me a whole year and I just got it back this summer). Now, on with the chapter!

Disclamer: Go back to the first chapter and read it. Got a problem with it? Well, too bad.

Chapter Warning: Um, let's see....after what happened in the last chapter, there is going to be drama along with the usual stuff, so...prepare yourselves for a crazy chapter. Plus, I still haven't decided on a name for our favorite villain, so yeah....he's STILL nameless. So far, I have Eros, Yami, Alto and Amos for his name. If anyone in the audience has a better name, please leave a comment with your idea. Thank you! ^_^

Fanfic Warning: I think most of you guys already know what to look out for and I haven't gotten any flames so far, sooooo....I won't say anything this time. Yatta! ^_^ If you guys don't like the stuff on here, please leave and don't leave any comments on your way out. I'm on a really good streak here! ^_^

--------

Chapter 3: Thoughts, Feelings and a Meeting

Rhythm sat in her SciLab office alone, stumming random notes on her beloved guitar. She still needed to calm down after what happened with Saito and the kidnapper. After that guy ecsaped, it took the whole NetPolice (i.e. all members of Blues' and Colonel's team, Sakura, Rock, her sisters, etc.) team force to chase after her, tackle her like she was the opposing team in the Super Bowl, pin her down and prevent her from murdering him! The nerve of him, hitting on her cousin like that and then trying to kiss him! Like she didn't have to deal with kind of stuff with her sisters! Well, she didn't have to worry about Sarah and Saphire; they were taken(Thank God)! Cali and Caly were way too busy for anyone right now although they did have boyfriends that were in the same boat as they are. She and Megan weren't really intrested in anyone and were too busy with life for dating. Besides the guys at the high-school were either taken, cheating on their girlfriends, gay, sexist, assholes, perverts, friend material, friends, rivals or just not a right match for them. Randy and Rapsody are too young to date and the boys at her school were just like the ones at theirs, not to mention if anyone look at her with ill intent, you bet she would came after them with whatever idem that would make a good weapon. People blame it on horemones, she(along with many others)blames it on genetics. Anyway...

"Damn...what am I going to do?", she said. "This is really bad."

This IS really bad. The Osaka Shrine Summer Festival was coming up soon and it was finally Saito's turn to do the traditional Water God Waltz. They've been practing the dance for months and he was really excited about it too... Rhythm shook her head quickly, throwing the idea to the deep depths of the Twilight Zone and beyond. No, she, Jukiaya "Rhythm" Hikari(that is her full given name by the way), was NOT going to let a girlnapping, shota-lolicon loving, flirting, stalking, peverted, son-of-a-bitching bachelor bastard ruin that for her cousin! Over her dead body, for real! She got up, walked over to Blues' office and kicked the door down. She slammed her hands down on his desk and glared at him.

"Blues, I need to talk to you and the others about this."

"Rhythm, we're having a meeting a few. Don't worry."

Rhythm, calm now, backed away from and looked at the damage she left in her wake.

"Ano..."

"It's fine. Someone's coming up to fix it in a while."

"Okay. I'll...uh...see myself out."

"Ju?"

"Hm?"

"Don't worry. We'll be there for you and Rock."

"I know, Blu. It's just hard on me, you know?" Rhythm's voice started to crack when she said this. Blues knew she was crying or about to cry. "I mean, our family nearly lost him to death when he was bearly starting to crawl. One day, I took him to the park and just sat there, looking at him. Many butterflies surrounded us and he tried to reach out to them. One landed on his face and he laughed. I laughed too and at the same time, I was crying. I was going to lose my cousin."

She finally broke down, sliding to the floor as tears fell from her face and on to the floor. Blues could only watch in silence. When she starts talking about what Rock's past was like for the family, it's best to leave her alone when she gets like this.

----------

The meeting was, well....like a Debate class at your school(A/N: If you don't have one, just think of a class that has most commotion ever). There a lot of ideas(i.e resolutions) and a LOT of arguments(i.e. cases). There was one in peticular that got nearly caused a massacre(well, not really, but it was pretty damn close to getting there!).

"What if we use Rock as bait and let the culprit take him therefore leading him to his base."

The one who had suggested that: Numberman.

The one who was againist it and said something: Blues.

The one who was nearly started the aforementioned massacre: Rhythm.

The one who put said navi in a straight jacket and chained her to the chair: Onix.

Thus, the current intertwined debate among the group began.

Resolution: Use Rock as bait and let the culprit take him and lead him to his base.

Affimative: Yes. It's a good idea. We should do that.

Negative: Hell no! It's crazy, not to mention suicidal! There has to be another way.

Rhythm, after being chained and such spoke first for the negative.

"WHAT KIND OF CRACK ARE YOU ON?! YOU _WANT_ TO GIVE HIM WHAT HE WANTS?! EVEN IF WE DID THAT, IT WOULD TAKE TIME AND BY THEN, SAITO WOULD HAVE BEEN HYPNOTIZED LIKE THE VICTIMS, BECAME HIS LOVE SLAVE AND MARRIED OFF TO THE SON OF A BITCH, SO THINK BEFORE YOU SEND MY COUSIN TO THE GUILLOTINE!"

Negative: 1. Affirmative: 0. It was Blues' turn to have a say.

"She has a point. We would be falling right into his hands as well as losing Rock." _I don't want that to happen._ "The Hikari family lost him many times and at the same time had many close calls." _We lost him many times, too and all those times, I always prayed for a miracle._ I don't think we want to explain what happened to their child after we screwed up and lost him to our perp_."_ _Besides, I love him and I_ _will be the one to take him down the altar as my wife._

Negative: 2. Affirmative: 0. Now to Tomahawk, who wanted to add on more fuel to the growing fire.

"Besides, I DOUBT that _ANYONE_ wants to commit forced ritual suicide via Rhythm and Sakura."

Negative: 3. Affirmative: 0. He was right. Both girls had said at one time that if anything happened to Rock, they would force all those who were involed to commit riutal suicide, regardless of who they were. The remaining people took that as well as the two statments said earlier into consideration and blew the idea off in their own way. Thus, the meeting was over and fate chose the right time to send the peace down to the deepest pits of Hell in the worst way possible in the form of Rock coming in with a letter in his hand and a pink blush on his face. It was sealed with a blue heart on the back and on the front, it said: 'To Hikari Saito(Rockman), my sweet, little blueberry angel cake.' Rhythm and Blues both glared the letter while the other navis waited with bated breath.

To quote the Queen of Hearts, I say this: Heads are definately going roll in the next chapter...

-------

Read and review, please. I'm sorry if it's a little bit shorter then usual. I'm going to continue with this, but I would like a bit more response from the audience. It's not fair for me to write this and put so much work it yet don't get a response from anybody. I know that many of you out there are busy with school and such, but really? This is crazy. You all have free time even if it's five minutes or even five seconds. Although, I love getting faved and the occasional comments, I would really love it if someone said something. I'm not complaining really, I'm just saying, "A little bit more feedback from the readers, please!". It's really fun writing this, honestly. You get into it so easily. So even without feedback, I won't stop writing this. Oh yeah, flames(if any)will be used to cook food.


End file.
